


Take Him Out

by desikauwa



Series: Target Lovers [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Comedy, M/M, anyone who dies deserves it and it happens offscreen, assassin bokuto, librarian Akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: Infamous assassin Bokuto Koutarou is hired to take out a librarian named Akaashi Keiji. So he does. He takes him out... ON A DATE





	Take Him Out

**Author's Note:**

> this was a short little thing i wrote that has expanded into a much larger au where all the captains are assassins. this is the prologue so to speak. this is a comedy just so you know. no angst to be found here even though they're cold blooded killers technically speaking (there'll be a longer bokuaka fic later that actually explores their relationship)

Bokuto Koutarou was a pretty well known assassin in the field. So when he got hired to take out Akaashi Keiji, he thought nothing of it.

What most people didn't know about Bokuto, was how meticulous he was in planning a hit. Which is why, the first thing he did was plan an accidental run in with his target.

It was simple enough to plan. Akaashi Keiji was a librarian who happened to be the second son of a politician Bokuto's employer was trying to control. All Bokuto had to do to was go to the library and check out a book on a day that Akaashi was at the checkout desk.

What Bokuto wasn't expecting was how much prettier Akaashi was in person compared to the picture.

All thoughts of planning the hit flew out of Bokuto's mind when Akaashi Keiji looked at him and smiled lightly.

"Hello. Are you ready to check out?"

Words failed Bokuto so miserably in that moment.

"Hoot."

Akaashi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean by hoot?"

Bokuto blushed as he handed over the book. "It doesn't mean anything. Hoot is just something I say when I'm surprised somehow."

The confusion cleared from Akaashi's face as the smile reappeared as he looked at the book Bokuto was checking out.

"I see that you're checking out one of my favorites."

Bokuto had actually just picked a book with a title he recognized because of a friend. He figured it couldn't hurt to stretch the truth a little. "A friend of mine recommended it and I finally had some free time so I thought I'd read it."

Akaashi finished the check out and handed the book back to Bokuto. "Well your friend has good taste. If you end up liking the book, you can come to me for some recommendations if you like."

Bokuto then had a brilliant idea. "Well I was actually hoping that I could take you out to get some coffee and you could share some with me then."

Akaashi blinked in surprise before a slight blush spread across his face. "That does sound nice. I get off in an hour if you're willing to wait that long."

Bokuto was more than willing to wait.

 

When Bokuto decided to take Akaashi out on multiple dates, there was one last loose end to tie up which was taken care of by Bokuto's former employer with a simple phone call.

"I hired you, I expected results."

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"You were supposed to take Akaashi out."

"But I did."

"I meant kill him. Not date him. I demand a refund."

"Oh. Well there's a no refund policy and it was more fun going on a date with him so bye."

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://desikauwa.co.vu/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/legendofdivya)


End file.
